All I Asked Of You
by FallonRose
Summary: What happens after the story ends? What happened to Raoul and Christine? Was the Phantom still there when Meg found the mask? What happens years later? Read this to find out!


Christine lowered her head her eyes moistened with tears and her face was radiant. She sighed deeply as her husband kissed her cheek and cupped her chin in his hands

''Christine I love you...''  
''I love you too'' she whispered reaching for his hand.  
''She's so beautiful..''  
Christine looked down at the tiny angel she held to her heart. The baby's beautiful brown eyes glittered in the sunlight that came in through the window. Tiny soft brown ringlets covered the infant's head. She looked wide eyed from her mother to her father and back again. Christine kissed her forehead.  
''What should we name her?'' he asked looking down as his daughter wrapped her small fingers around his free hand.  
Christine looked up into his eyes...she thought for a long time...the ocean blue in his eyes reminded her of a day long ago...

_''I think you lost your scarf'' a young boy dripping wet smiled down at the little girl..  
''Thank you...'' she ran her small hand through her brown ringlets..  
He handed the red fabric to her and dug his shoe into the sand watching her curiously  
''What you doing out here?'' he asked her.  
''Sitting...waiting for my Papa..'' she smiled innocently  
''That's good..'' he smiled sitting down in front of her ''My name is Raoul...I'm here with my nanny...I'm 5..how old are you?''  
''I'm 4...my name's Christine...'' she giggled_

''Christine...Christine...''  
She shook her head suddenly realizing she'd drifted off  
''Darling, you can sleep soon I promise...we need to name the baby first though.'' He reached down kissing her hand.  
''I don't know...'' she sighed...then looked up ''What do you like?''  
He thought for awhile  
''Do you like the name Emmy?'' he asked studying her expression..  
She looked at him trying to decipher why he had a gleam in his eye..  
''Yes...where did you come up with Emmy?''  
''Well...when you went to the Opera Populaire...I was about 8 then..my family had left town not two weeks before...I didn't know if I'd ever see you again... Emmy was...'' he laughed softly.. ''Emmy was my imaginary friend...she helped me deal with the pain of losing you...''  
Christine ran her hand along his jawline  
''Oh Raoul...'' she looked into his eyes... ''I knew you'd never forgotten..''  
''How could I? You were my first and only love Christine..'' he kissed her...after a long moment he pulled away...and looked into her eyes...  
She understood and looked down at her daughter who now slept peacefully...  
''Emmy...what?'' she asked looking for help..  
''Emmy Meg?'' he asked smiling  
Christine said it softly to herself than smiled tears of joy and love rolled down her cheeks  
''Emmy Meg de Chagny'' she whispered looking up to her husband ''I love you..''  
He knelt down and held her face close to his ''I love you Christine'' He smiled and kissed her...

_Christine lay her head sleepily against her father's chest. She looked wide eyed at the stage before her..Raoul, his head rested gently above her own whispered softly,  
''She doesn't have a very pretty voice does she?''  
''I think she does..'' Christine whispered back looking toward the young soprano who now held center stage.  
''You sing better than she does Lotte.'' he smiled and they both covered their ears as the leading lady sang a glass shattering note.  
''She sounds like a toad!'' Raoul whispered to Christine who giggled in response.  
''Chrstine darling shh'' Her father looked down at her ''You musn't make fun of Mademselle Carlotta.'' Christine nodded and looked at Raoul they both stifled a giggle._

After the performance Gustave Daae picked up his little girl in one arm and held the lad by the hand with his free hand. They walked down the grand staircase and Christine's mouth was a gape as she took in all the beauty and majesty of the Opera Populaire. They left the building and slowly walked down the street. The snow was beginning to fall and Christine wrapped her red scarf tightly around her..

Unbeknowest to them, a shadow watched from above..  


_As the three made their way through the somewhat crowded streets the man turned to the young lad beside him and ruffling his hair playfully  
''Raoul my boy, what you think you want for your sixth birthday?''  
The young boy kept walking thinking  
''Would you...Sir..would you teach me..to play the violin?''  
Gustave Daae smiled down at him  
''Of course my boy..maybe someday Lotte can sing with you..''  
''I would like that monseiur''  
''Of course..'' Gustave Daae's face broke into a knowing grin ''You must remember..'' he looked to the children who smiled and chimed in together ''Practice makes perfect.''  
They all laughed_

_''And so Little Lotte found her Angel of Music and he taught her how to sing and she sang with him forever.''  
Gustave was finishing a bedtime story later that night.  
''Forever?'' Christine asked bewildered ''She didn't go to anyone else?''_

''You see Christine...'' he thought for a long moment  
''Little Lotte's father promised her that when he was old and gone that he would send an angel to watch over her and keep her safe..then she wouldn't be alone..''  
''But she has the prince right Papa?''  
Gustave's face turned grave  
''She does my darling..but he will be leaving her soon..''

Gustave sighed heavily. What was he to do? He couldn't go on filling her five year old head with stories and nonsense.. and yet he couldn't bare to break her heart...her young companion would be leaving soon..a fact, Gustave knew, was unknown to the lad himself..and..he knew..it wouldn't be long before he too would be leaving..his illness got worse by the day..

He leaned down and kissed his daughter who apparently still was very confused but she saw the strained look in her father's eyes and knew now was not the time to ask questions...she kissed his cheek softly  
''Good night Papa..''  
''Good night my Angel..''  
_  
Angel? The Angel of Music? Her Father? The Phantom? And The Prince? Raoul? Where Was He? Gone...Gone..into darkness...Gone...black darkness...and then a face she knew all to well.._

''Raoul no please! Please don't leave me please! Raoul!''  
she kicked trying to free herself but the man's grasp became only tighter and he, crying, choked out his words.. ''Say you love me every waking moment...''  
NO!  
''Raoul please!'' she screamed

''Christine! Christine darling it was a nightmare...it's only a dream darling'' Raoul tried to awaken her when she did open her eyes..seeing him she fell into his arms and cried and cried. He held her close.  
''I can't escape him Raoul..he's in my dreams..he's everywhere..'' she buried her face against his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly  
''It will be ok..I promise..shh'' he kissed her head softly and pulled her gently away from him so she was eye level with him ''I love you.'' he looked into her eyes..tears fell silently from them  
''I love you too.'' she whispered as he held her again..

''Mama?'' a small voice was heard and Christine looked down to see her 1 year old little girl looking up at her  
''Mama cry?'' the little girl asked as her father picked her up and sat her on the bed beside them.  
''Mama's ok Emmy'' Raoul whispered wiping the tears from his wife's eyes  
''oh..'' the toddler looked down ''Baby ok?''  
Christine took Emmy's hand in her own and placed it on her round stomach. Emmy pulled her hand away surprised.  
''Baby kick me.'' she looked shocked  
''Bad Baby'' her lip turned out and she pouted  
Her parents' laughed  
''The baby just wanted to say hello'' Raoul laughed as his daughter climbed up in his lap  
''oh..'' she thought then hugged her mother's stomach genlty  
''Hi baby.''

3 months later the Chagny's welcomed another baby into the family..a little boy..when it came to naming him..Christine was in for a surprise...

She looked down at his soft brown hair and bright blue eyes..he looked so much like his father..  
''What will you name him?'' the midwife asked tucking a second blanket around Christine.  
''I'm not sure..'' she thought for awhile ''I like the name Raoul Philippe..but that's my husband's name..how would we tell them apart?''  
''You could call him Philippe?'' the midwife suggested  
''My husband's brother's name was Philippe..''  
''Oh..'' the old lady smiled..''well i'm sure you'll think of somethin'' she said as Raoul came into the room with Emmy.  
''Baby!'' Emmy giggled clapping her hands  
''The baby's sleeping'' Christine whispered ''shhh''  
Emmy was quiet.  
''Christine?'' Raoul asked trying hard to find the words to say.. ''Remember when I told you that I had an imaginary friend...'' he looked at her she nodded ''Well..it wasn't that I'd forgotten you..it was that I needed something to make it seem ok...seem better...to have to deal with..and I know you're really struggling with memories of...Erik..'' he noted the paleness that came over her and he reached for her hand ''I thought maybe if we were to put a good memory to that name..maybe it would make it easier on you..''  
She looked confused so he continued  
''What if we were to name him Raoul Erik Philiippe?''  
She looked shocked  
''That way we could tell him and I apart..and maybe you could overcome your anxietys...maybe I'm wrong..but I thought..''  
''You hate Erik though..'' Christine whispered  
''No..I hate how he manipulated you..how he used you..but I know everyone has their good sides and I believe he has his...he let you go..I don't know if I'd be strong enough to do that..''  
''You almost did..'' she reminded him  
''That was a long time ago...I wouldn't be able to do it now..''  
She nodded  
After a long pause he asked  
''So what should we name him?''  
Christine looked down at her son and smiled softly  
''Raoul Erik Philippe de Chagny...is a long name...''  
''Yes it is...but how about Raoul Erik for a shortened name?''  
Christine smiled  
Emmy laughed  
Almost a year later Christine and Raoul welcomed their third and final child into the family. Lottie Christine de Chagny. Christine kissed the sleeping infant she held in her arms and looked to Raoul...at almost 3 years old..Emmy in one arm and 1 year old Raoul Erik in the other..Christine sighed happily.

~ 16 Years Later ~

Lottie's eyes opened slowly and she smiled to herself as her sleepiness subsided and she could focus more clearly on her surroundings. A soft light shone through the lace curtains that hung in her window and the young Chagny reached for her dressing gown and stood looking out the window to the crowded streets below. Paris, her home.  
Lottie rushed to her mirror and after pulling her chesnut locks up into a silk ribbon she dissapeared down the hall to find if her family were awake yet. She passed by her brother's room but the door was open and the room was empty, 'oh yes,' she thought ' i forgot..he and Papa went to Madame Giry's' she smiled remembering that her mother's best friend Meg would be visiting them later in the week. Lottie had never met Meg as Christine had not spoken of the Opera Populaire to anyone since that last time in His lair. Lottie pushed her thoughts aside and opened her mother's door softly  
''Mother?'' she whispered going over and sitting next to her on the bed  
Christine rolled over and opened her eyes slowly  
''I'm awake...'' she sighed not wanting to get up and groaned seeing her teenage daughter walk out quietly  
'they always do this' Christine sighed 'they wake me up and then leave and i can never fall back asleep. oh well i need to get up anyway..' she pulled on her dressing gown and was about to start dressing when she heard terrified screaming from down the hall...

Christine threw her dress aside and ran down the hall. The door to her oldest daughter's room ajar and Christine flew into it finding her daughters on the bed. Lottie looked up at her mother, fear all over her face. Emmy wouldn't look at her..she just stared straight ahead..far ahead..into a world that only she knew what it was..where to find it..and most importantly..who lived there.  
''Lottie, Emmy. what's the matter?'' Christine's eyes searched the room desperately trying to find a clue as to what was wrong.  
''I don't know Mama..'' Lottie looked up finally finding her voice ''I was going to make sure she was awake and when I came in her she was screaming in her sleep..I don't know what's the matter with her Mama..she won't say anything..'' Lottie was lost for words and looked teary eyed from her mother to her sister.  
Christine wrapped her arms around her youngest child and whispered ''It's ok darling..go on..I'll try ands talk to her..I'll met you downstairs in a little bit.''  
Lottie nodded wiping the single tear from her cheek and with one last look to her mother and sister closed the door silently and mounted the stairs.  
Christine smiled at Emmy and took both of her daughter's hands in her own. Looking her straight in the eyes Christine asked calmly ''Emmy, what is the matter?''  
It took her a while to respond and Emmy finally looked at her mother and barely audibly said ''I dreamed..I dreamed that Lottie..was a famous opera singer...and she was performing...somewhere...I don't know where Mama but there was candles everywhere and a organ and...'' Emmy's face was pale ''and Papa and you and I and Raoul Erik went to see her perform...and...and...'' Emmy's eyes were filling with tears ''And He was there Mama...'' Christine leaned forward taking her daughter's chin in her hands ''Who was there Emmy?'' But Emmy wouldn't answer she just repeated over and over  
''He was there...''  
Christine knew all too well who He was...  
The Angel of Music...The Phantom...had returned...

Christine had held her daughter for quite some time before she heard the door open and her husband appeared.  
''Lottie told me'' he whispered seeing Emmy was almost asleep again, he sat on the bed beside Christine and stroked his daughter's head gently. ''Did she tell you anything?''  
Christine looked up solemmly and had to take a second to catch her breath as her heart was pounding so fast. ''She said she dreamed that Lottie was in an opera..that there was a room with candles and an organ and...'' she looked up at Raoul... ''He was there..''  
Raoul looked surprised ''I didn't know Emmy knew anything about Him...'' he stood up carefully as not to wake their teenage daughter and helped Christine to her feet.  
''She doesn't Raoul...don't you see He's haunting her..'' The couple now stood at the top of the staircase and talked still in hushed tones.  
''What do we do for her then? I thought we were rid of him Christine, him haunting me..or in the worst case..you.. is better then him hurting the children..they don't know all that happened..they don't know anything except that we moved here after a fire in the Opera House...they're not prepared for him...I don't want to have to tell them everything but we may have no choice Lotte.''  
''Raoul, I'm frightened... this scares me...if he's found them..oh Raoul it'll never end...he'll haunt us...he's haunting them...I don't know wha-''  
She was cut off by a blood curdling scream and a voice...a laughter they knew all too well...  
Raoul and Christine ran down the stairs...Emmy not far behind.. they ran into the parlor to find there son and daughter white as ghosts..  
''Maa...Mother...'' Raoul Erik stammered... ''Who's that?'' he pointed straight ahead but Raoul and Christine saw nothing  
''Who?'' Raoul asked hand on his sword  
''The man with the mask...'' Lottie whispered

Raoul held his sword at ready and waited he knew the phantom was a mastermind and also knew he did deadly well at manipulation. ''Show yourself Erik!'' he said through gritted teeth ''You should be man enough not to cowar in the shadows!''  
They waited all holding their breaths but there was no sound to be heard...nothing...but the sickening sound of the wind that through silence seemed to carry a faint and eery voice ''You will curse the day you did not do all that the phantom asked of you...one day you'll lose all you love Raoul! Then you'll know what it feels like! Then you can be an Angel in Hell...or...heh...just a vicomte...I forgot...I'm Christine's Angel!'' His laughter was heard as the wind whipped up to a deafening roar..and then..all at once it stopped and the Chagnys were surrounded by silence..not even their own breathing was heard...for you see...they were still holding their breath...

It was late that night before the family retired from the parlor floor..they had all sat there for hours in silence..but eventually they all were too tired to stay awake...They said their goodnights and retired to their rooms..Lottie insisted she sleep with Emmy..and the two girls after being reassured by their mother that things would be ok..fell asleep...the rest of the family soon afterward..

A knock at the door awoke Raoul from his sleep and he peered over at Christine thankful that she was still asleep. He kissed her cheek softly and after checking on the children went quickly and quietly down the stairs.. it was still dark..sunrise was still a couple hours from now..who could possibly be here this late?  
Raoul was shocked when he opened the door...a woman in a dark blue dress stood before him.. her golden hair pulled back at the sides..the loose pieces falling over her tear stained eyes..she was still herself..she looked the same..yet Raoul knew the person before him was not the same person she once was...her happy carefree spirit seemed to be gone and as he saw soon afterward her face was marred with worry and fear..

''Meg..come on inside..everyone's still asleep but you look exausted what's wrong?''  
She looked up at him and though trembling managed to get out one phrase..  
''He's back Raoul.''

Raoul sighed and ran a hand over his eyes  
''He's haunting all of us then?'' Raoul groaned seeing Christine come drowsily down the stairs ''Lotte..you should've stayed in bed you look so worn out..'' he stood and helped her into the chair beside him... she looked at the woman in front of her begging her eyes to adjust to the light..when they finally did she looked like she might collapse  
''Meg?'' she whispered not wanting to believe her eyes fearing it was too good to be true.. ''Meg?''  
''Hello Christine''  
''Oh Meg!'' Christine stood up and ran to her friend embracing her for a long while ''Oh Meg it's been so long..''  
''I know'' Meg said pulling away and looking at Christine. They stood there so much being said between the two of them..though only silence was heard..they both knew things were different now.. things had changed...they'd matured..they'd grown up..Meg knew of Christine's children.. they'd corresponded through letters and Christine knew of Meg's newborn child Angelea Christine..though Meg would not say who the father was.. they hugged again...and were going to sit down and talk when Emmy came flying down the stairs tripping in the dark on a loose board..Raoul got to his feet and helped her up holding her so she had to look straight at him.  
''Emmy, what's wrong?''  
There was no denying the terror that filled her eyes she fell into her father's arms and cried...  
''Papa?'' she whispered... ''Lottie's gone''  
Raoul and Christine jumped ''What?!'' they both cried out simultaneously  
''She's right Papa'' Raoul Erik came down the stairs his sword sheathed at his side ''she's not here Papa''  
Raoul was already pacing the room...the entire household was silent ''you're sure?''  
''yes father'' he answered solemmly  
''well...we havn't looked down here have we?'' he asked grabbing a match and lighting all the lamps.. Raoul Erik went through the main floor but with no luck  
Christine sat there not able to say anything. Emmy knelt down beside her searching her face for the answers..  
''He has her, doesn't he Mama?'' Christine nodded pulling her daughter close..  
''What about the police Father?'' Raoul Erik asked trying desperately to help  
''What good would they do?'' Raoul asked frustrated  
''Maybe they could help us find Lottie?''  
''Oh son..you don't understand...we know who has her..we don't know whe-''  
''The man with the mask...'' Raoul Erik stammered  
''The man from my dreams?'' Emmy whispered ''He's real?''  
Raoul sighed ''Yes...his name is Erik...but most refer to him as The Phantom of the Opera...he...he's a magician..an architect...a composer...a..murderer...he lived in the catacombs of the opera house where your mother grew up...he..he was infatuated with her..loved her in his own way...yet your mother had to choose between him and I and she made her choice...'' he looked to Meg and Christine who sat silently ''I guess now he wants revenge...the police are no match for him my boy.''  
''At least we could try...what choice do we have?''  
Raoul looked exausted ''I don't know...go ahead...maybe they could give us some ideas of how to locare him...I just don't know...''

The policeman arrived soon after..yet the thingyy officer was not what the family was prepared to handle. He talked with each member of the family including Meg. He was interrogating Christine when things went wrong.

''Ok so..you say the Opera Ghost took her?!'' the police asked looking at Christine as if this was all some big joke. He realized she was serious and burst into laughter.

''Stop laughing at my mother!'' Emmy spewed at him jumping to her feet angerly

''You're all a bunch of loons!'' The officer laughed ''The Opera Ghost? Ha! Everyone knows he's just some old man who got mad and crashed a chandeleir..I mean c'mon people, how supersticios can ya get? You remind me of that dimwit Giry girl..when I was questionin her ya'd thought she was drunk er somethin talkin bout that madman.'' the policeman laughed

Meg's eyes were hot with anger and Christine's head was in her hands..Raoul looked to them and then spun madly at the policeman.

''How dare you? My daughter is missing and you dare insult our guest and have the audacity to waste time laughing in my wife's face?!''

''Beg yer pardon Vicomte'' the policeman was rolling in laughter ''But I think yer family needs their heads examined..I'm sure the little imbicile is at a friend's house''

''What did you call my sister?!'' Raoul Erik demanded jumping to his feet and standing beside his father.

Raoul clenched his teeth  
''You may excuse yourself sir'' he said sternly annoyed that the man made no attempt to move he looked him directly in the eyes..  
''Now!''

''The ignorance!'' Raoul spewed after the man had finally left. ''Of all the people in Paris if anyone does not have their head on straight it's him!''  
Raoul knelt beside Christine and kissed her forehead ''Darling it's ok..we'll find her'' he pulled her close as she cried and cried

A man's hand grasped firmly onto Lottie's shoulder and she cried out feeling the pain of his nails on her soft skin..

''Silence!'' his voice boomed  
''I..I'm sorry'' she whispered shielding her face from him.

''Your mother learned her place soon enough I suggest you do the same!'' He flung her toward an open door and down a long corridor..she couldn't see much for his cloak was around her blocking her vision.  
Shadows danced across the walls and Lottie moved her head to see arond the fabric, she looked up..at the stone angels and stain glass window...she gasped...she knew this place...her father had taken her here many times as a little girl...she was in the very rooms of Notre Dame.  
'Get up!'' his voice echoed throughout the dark chambers of the cathedral. He yanked her to her feet and threw her into the darkened room.  
''What are you going to do to me?'' Lottie asked backing herself into the wall  
''You'll find out soon enough!'' he raised his hand to her but stopped seeing the look in her eyes..  
''You look so much like your mother...'' he knelt down cupping her face in his hands..she shuddered...''So young...so...'' he stopped smiling down at her ''Nightime sharpens..heightens each sensation...'' his fingers traced her jawline..she turned away..  
''Fine you little vipor!'' he stood up ''You'll soon learn your place! You belong to me!'' he walked toward the door ''Now, I will be back..you leave this room and you will be sorry!'' he slammed the door  
Lottie crumbled into a ball..tears fell silently down her cheeks..she dared not make a sound...  
Meg stood up placing a hand on Raoul's shoulder. He looked at her waiting to see if she'd say anything and then realized this was her way of saying she didn't know what to say. She was as lost and confused as all of them...if not more...

''What now Papa?'' Emmy asked looking up from the book she had been trying to read, she had wanted to distract herself to not have to deal with the pain of the present and escape to a place in her book..but she had read the same line 50 times now and gave up.  
''I don't know Emmy, I want to go look for her but I can't leave you and the family alone...''  
''Raoul Erik would be here'' she sighed  
''Yes but-''  
''Father,'' Raoul Erik tried to make his voice work ''You don't have to look for him...he's here''  
Raoul looked and saw The Phantom before him...he looked as he always did...or how he once did...black wig..piecing eyes...cape..one thing was missing...no mask...just a deformed face...  
Erik laughed and came empty handed near Raoul and his son both had swords drawn.  
''Monsieur,'' he mocked him looking around ''Quite the home you have here...lovely setting...yes although I think the maple wood tables was a bit extreme..I would've used mahogany myself but that's really not what interests you does it Pretty Boy?''  
''Where is my daughter?!'' Raoul demanded noticing Erik's eyes wander from person to person and stopping for a second longer on Meg...then looked up and laughed  
''Oh..no need to worry about her...let's just say she's...past the point of no return...'' he laughed ''In fact I quite enjoy her company..she has even more...innocence...then her mother..''

''How dare you?!'' Raoul growled through clenched teeth ''She's 16 years old!''  
''Yes...and her mother was but 3 years older..your point?'' he asked appearing it all to be a trivial matter ''Besides, if i decide I'm not satisfied with her there's always her sister'' he grinned menacingly at Emmy who sat clinging to Christine and Meg. The Phantom avoided their eyes and looked back to Raoul and his young son.  
''Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister!'' Raoul Erik nearly spat in the man's face  
''My boy,'' Erik laughed ''You don't know me well enough..'' he looked at Christine ''I'm hurt, you didn't tell him about me?'' Christine turned away as the phantom's eyes met the young man's once more ''A voice has more powers of seduction then mere touch son''  
''I am NOT your son!'' Raoul Erik eyes filled with hate  
''Funny'' the phantom laughed leaning on the fire mantle ''Seems they'd name a lad after his father...''  
''I was named after my father!''  
''Oh no.. perhaps the 'Raoul Philippe' part but what about 'Erik'?''  
''What are you talking about?'' Raoul Erik growled  
''Oh nothing...'' Erik pretended to have lost interest ''Just seems a little odd..naming your own son after your lost lover...'' he met eye contact with Christine..both her's and Meg's eyes blazed in anger.  
''I named my son!'' Raoul yelled ''Besides the fact that that's none of your buisness! For the last time, where is my daughter?!''

Lottie lay curled in a ball on the floor for the longest time... suddenly she sat up she had to get out of here..she had no choice all she knew was she would not stay here with this..this monster..  
She looked around...there was no way out but the door..Lottie moved carefully toward it afraid it would open any second her eyes and ears alert to any sound any movement..her heart beat wildly as she took her steps toward the door...  
It opened easily.. which seemed strange to Lottie fearing it would probably be locked but she didn't care she was free as long as she was away from him..not thinking she ran as fast as her beating heart would allow but with it being so dim lighted she lost her footing and fell down the winding staircase bashing her head against the stone wall...her world went black...  
''That's enough!'' Raoul held his sword to the Phantom's throat ''I will not ask you again! Where is my daughter?!''  
Erik grinned ''You'll find out soon enough...though if you're not careful Raoul.. you might find yourself...wishing she were somehow here again?'' he laughed as Raoul plunged forward but in a flash of fire and a swish of his cape and the phantom was gone.  
''NOOOOOOO!'' Raoul fell to his knees in despair and anguish..this was his child... his little girl...

''Papa?'' Raoul looked up to see his 4 year old come toward him. Clearly she'd been crying as tears were fresh on her face ''Raoul Erik pushed me!'' he showed him her arm and he smiled softly kissing the small scratch she thought life threatinging. He wrapped his arms around her. ''It's ok Lottie..Papa's here.. I'll never let anything happen to you...Papa's here..''

Raoul tried to push his thoughts aside ''I promised her...I...promised her!''

Christine wrapped her arms around her husband trying to confort him but he couldn't be conforted ''Christine, she's our baby..I don't know what to do..you know Erik..there's no way we'll find her..it's not like he lives in the catacombs anymore..''  
''He'll be hard to find that's for sure'' Meg sighed looking down at the dark streets of Paris below.  
''I just have to do something'' Raoul sighed ''I need to do something...but I can't leave all of you here alone..'' he was struggling so much internally this overwhelming need to find his child and get her away from the phantom but he couldn't risk losing anyone else by leaving the family unattended..Raoul Erik was not trained enough in swordsmanship to deal with a normal man much less a master of swordsmanship as well as illusionry. Raoul was so confused..the police he knew were no help..he didn't know anything except that he needed his daughter...

''Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime...say the word and i will...'' two loving familiar voices mixed in her soul and softened the fear in Lottie's heart but soon another voice echoed ''follow you...all that the phantom asked of you...''  
When Lottie opened her eyes it took her several minutes to adjust to the lighting..several candles now burned and she looked down to find herself nestled in maroon velvet blankets..one's that seemed almost came from a lost dream or memory...memory...where was she?...who was she? Lottie couldn't remember...only one name came to her mind...''Papa'' she whispered not being able to put a face with the name only knowing it represneted love and safety and warmth...Papa'' she cried a little louder now ''Papa'' louder still she stood on the bed now crying ''Papa! Papa!'' she screamed tears streaming down her face ''Papa!''

The door opened silently and a man appeared before her..

''Papa?'' she asked not able to see the man in the sjadows before her ''Oh Papa!'' she ran to the man and threw herself in his arms..the man wrapped his arms around her and spun her around laughing. When he put her down she smiled and finally seeing him in the light...his warm smile...tall figure...broad shoulders...deformed face...wait..deformed face? Lottie didn't remember. She didn't know this man before her was not her father...and once Erik figured out her memory was gone the Phantom had no intentions of changing that..  
''Oh I missed you Papa!'' Lottie cried sounding very much like a helpless little girl again ''I was so afraid..I didn't know if I'd ever see you again Papa!'' she hugged him tightly not letting go for a long time  
''I missed you too my angel...'' he whispered kissing her cheek ''...Papa...missed you too...''  
Lottie had held onto the phantom for a very long time before he spoke ''You seem frightened my little angel what is it that's scaring you?''  
''I don't know...I just don't feel good...like a part of me is missing...''  
''What would make my angel happy?'' Erik asked her secretly relishing the fact that he had Raoul's youngest child right where he wanted her and heh he didn't have to do any work to get her ther...how heartbroken and miserable the vicomte would be if his daughter refused him..better yet..didn't have a clue who he was...yes this was perfect...he'd bring Lottie up as his own...and when he decided it was time he'd break pretty boy's heart...yes genius...of course...what about...no..he pushed that thought from his mind...not now..not yet...  
''Papa?''  
''Yes my angel?''  
''Will you sing to me?''  
The phantom grinned...this was too good to be true..  
''If you promise to try and get some rest..I will''  
she nodded and curled up in the covers...he tucked her in..a ter streamed down his face...she was so beautiful,,if only she were truelly his...he sang softly  
''Never dreamed out in the world there are arms to hold you..'' Lottie smiled and drifted off to sleep...  
''Erik! Please tell me! I know you know where she is! Please just tell me'' a frantic voice echoed through the lower chambers of Notre Dame. Candles flickered eerily of the stained glass windows.  
''I would tell you my darling but then both my daughters would be in danger..''  
''She's not your daughter Erik!''  
''Oh but my love, she believes she is...''

Meg stormed out of the room just as Lottie came sleepily out of her room  
''What was it Papa?'' she asked yawning  
He grinned and picked her up effortlessly in the same way he'd done her mother so many years before ''It's nothing my angel nothing for you to worry about...''  
he carried her down a flight of stairs and set her down in front of a gold candleabra..  
''Will you sing for me my angel?'' he asked hoping she had Christine's voice as well as her looks..  
''Sure Papa'' she smiled and sang softly ''Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime...'' Erik grimaced... he didn't want to hear this again but her voice was so beautiul he did not stop her.. she kept singing yet her expression changed and when she lifted her head she was crying and what Erik noticed for the first time was that Lottie had her father's eyes...  
''SILENCE!'' His voice bellowed through the cathedral and he looked sullenly upon the poor child  
''I'm...I'm sorry Papa'' she cried looking shamefilled up at him  
''It's nothing...'' he sighed turning away from her ''Leave me alone for awhile...I'll be up soon...''  
Lottie nodded and terrified ran up the stairs

''Erik!'' her voice echoed in the small room as Meg walked toward the phantom ''How dare you?!'' she looked up at him waiting for his answer...

Weeks had passed... The Chagny family lived their lives as best they could..Raoul had sent search teams out, the police though as always were no help...Raoul spent many nights looking himself in desperate search of his daughter...but no one could find her and so the family suffered in silence...Meg had not been there since the night of Lottie's abduction...Christine spent many nights in her room crying...Emmy would barely talk anymore...and Raoul Erik was so confused he didn't know where to turn...there were no more nightmares...no more voices in the winds...just a silence that filled their home and their hearts in pain...and an empty room that once belonged to his precious child...Raoul couldn't bare it anymore...He closed the door silently...as tears fell down his face..

''You're ready'' the phantom smiled triumphantly as Lottie finished her final note of Think of Me.  
''You mean it Papa?!'' her eyes glowed in excitement ''I'll really get to perform?!''  
''Yes my angel...and I'm sure my...friends...will enjoy it.'' He laughed to himelf...It had been 10 months and he was ready to break the Chagny's hearts...now..to get them to come...

That night a cloaked figure of a woman knocked on the De Chagny door...she came with a message and carried a precious bundle that would change everyone's lives forever...

Raoul heard the short sharp raps on the mahoghany door and tired and depressed he walked slowly and with heavy steps to see who was there..when he opened the door he stepped back in shock  
''Madame Giry?'' he hadn't seen her since before the abduction.  
''Yes...'' she sighed ''Good evening Monseuir''  
He opened the door motioning for her to come inside and as she passed him he noticed the bundle she carried...a infant...wrapped in crimson blankets...he stepped back in awe  
''This isn't...'' he asked noting the blonde curls that adorned the child's face  
''Yes...'' Madame Giry nodded ''My grandaughter...Meg's only child... Angelea Christine Giry''  
''She's very beautiful...''  
''Yes...she is...'' Madame Giry looked quizically up at the vicomte ''You don't see it?'' she asked  
''See what?'' he looked from her to the little girl...  
Her eyes... they were a deep green/blue... the Phantom's eyes...  
.. google_ad_section_start - ''You see it then?'' Madame Giry asked searching the young mans face for a sign of recognition  
''Of...of course I see it... how could anyone forget his eyes...but...but...Meg...what happened?''  
Madame Giry lowered herself and the babe into an armchair and after repositioning the child she looked up and met the Vicomte's eyes  
''When you and Christine left the Opera Populaire... Erik had broken the mirrors...he had planned on escaping...Meg was with the policemen and she led them to the Phantom's lair...she found the music box and the mask...and she...''  
''Madame Giry..'' Raoul cut her off ''What happened to the music box?''  
''I don't know..'' she shrugged it off ''Anyway...when the police had all gone away...Meg was in the lair...and he appeared before her...I do not know what went on between them that night but he seduced her...and this child is the outcome..''  
''Does he know he fathered Angelea?'' Raoul asked looking at the little angel and wishing she was not the offspring of the phantom  
''Yes...'' Madame Giry lowered her head ''He does...and he sent me to you with a message...Lottie is alive''  
Raoul jumped to his feet in anger but as he opened his mouth to speak only choked words escaped his lips  
''Lottie...is alive...and you knew...'' he gulped back the tears ''and you never told me?''  
''He said he would take Angelea from Meg and I... he told me to raise her as my own but Meg would not have it... she knew Lottie was alive and wanted to tell Christine but he said he would hurt Angelea if she said anything.''  
''Then why are you telling me now?'' he asked trying to catch his breath  
''Because Erik told me to tell you...he wants you to meet him ''  
''Meet him?'' Raoul looked discusted ''I have met him! I want my daughter!''  
''Yes'' Madame Giry sighed ''He wants you to come and see Lottie''  
''See her? What has he done to her?! I don't want to just see her I need her home!''  
''He said you must go to Notre Dame at midnight tonight with the whole family and must wait in the sanctuary until he comes''  
''My whole family? Does he think I'm mad?'' Raoul clenched his fists  
''You must do this Monsueir or Lottie will die''  
That night... Raoul, Christine, Emmy, Raoul Erik, Madame Giry, Meg, and Angelea sat in the front pew of the sanctuary of Notre Dame...they all practically held their breaths...surrounded in silence...they waited...

Suddenly...a familiar melody came to the adults ears... the sweetest violin was heard all around them and Christine and Raoul were reminded very much of Gustave Daae. The melody played softly...and then an angelic voice was heard before them...that of their youngest child Lottie Christine... she stood before them.. surrounded by candles and in the corned was an old pipe organ...

''Think of Me  
Think of Me foundly  
When we've said goodbye...''

Raoul and Christine were so mesmerized by their child's voice they couldn't move... they just sat there listening.. unable to do anything...  
When Lottie came to cadenza at the end of the song something terrible happened.

''But please promise me that sometime you will think...'' she went into the cadenza even more beautiful than Christine's had ever been but when she came to the word ''me''...

The candles flickered and plunged them all into darkness...the phantom's overture thundered all around them and a voice echoed through each persons' soul ''I am your Angel of Music!''  
Raoul was on his feet in seconds, sword drawn the overture thundered in the background, the Phantom himself etching it into all their hearts. The candles flickered and suddenly went completely black. Raoul strained to see in the darkness, and completely taken aback when the room out of nowhere flooded with light. Raoul looked around...he was alone..his family was gone yet he knew the phantom his somewhere in this room...

''Erik!'' Raoul screamed ''Your magic stuff is not going to work with me anymore! Get down here and fight like a man! Are you a man? Are you human? Do you have a heart?''

silence

''I didn't think so'' Raoul yelled

THE END


End file.
